


Strain

by sciencebutch



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Takes place after Ragnarok, Tumblr Prompt, bruce! is! chubby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebutch/pseuds/sciencebutch
Summary: Thor is working too hard. Bruce is a good distraction.





	Strain

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to post some of my tumblr drabbles onto here! fun!

Thor was at his desk in the Avengers Compound, surrounded with stacks of parchment with hands stained with ink. He was hunched over so close to the paper that his nose was almost touching it. His tongue was sticking out between his lips in intense focus.

All in all, Bruce thought, a very good sight indeed.

“Hey honey,” Bruce said, and Thor jumped. It seems as if he hadn’t noticed that Bruce had walked in.

“Ah,” Thor said, putting down his pen, “Hello dear.”

“I haven’t seen you in a while,” Bruce noted nonchalantly, leaning against the door frame.

“Mm,” Thor acquiesced, “I know, not since” he looked at the clock, it read 1:34 “breakfast.”

“Too long, I’d say,” Bruce said, stepping closer towards Thor.

“I agree, though I’ve had a lot of paperwork I need to catch up on.”

Bruce hummed. “I keep forgetting you’re a king now,” he smirked “Your Majesty.”

Thor chuckled, “None of that now,” his arm reached up to rub the small of his back, and he winced in pain. “Though it seems as if I have been working for too long; I’m all sore,” he grumbled.

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” Bruce stuttered. He could feel the blush crawling up his neck and onto his cheeks, bright red and embarrassing.

“I would love that.” Thor smiled.

Five minutes later they were making out. That’s just how things went, sometimes.

Bruce was straddling Thor, kissing him like there’s no tomorrow. Thor just lay there, accepting it with a soft smile on his face. Bruce reached to tug on Thor’s shirt. Thor put a hand on Bruce’s, temporarily, yet effectively, stopping him from removing his shirt.

“Ah ah ah,” he teased, “not until you take off yours, sweetheart.” Bruce huffed, and pouted as he removed his shirt, tossing it into the corner. His glasses were askew. Thor hummed appreciatively, reaching a hand out to trace Bruce’s plethora of stretch marks. Bruce shuddered.

“Alright you, it’s your turn,” Bruce said.

“Hm?” Thor mumbled distractedly, still thumbing Bruce’s midriff. Bruce wasn’t about to complain; it felt heavenly, but there was… other stuff… he would much rather do, which he couldn’t do, when Thor still had his god damn shirt on.

“Your shirt. Take it off.” Bruce stated. And so Thor did.

The paperwork lay forgotten on Thor’s desk, after that.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr!


End file.
